The search for oil has, in many instances, resulted in the discovery of natural gas either alone or with crude oil deposits. This natural gas may contain up to 95% methane, usually in conjunction with minor proportions of heavier hydrocarbons such as ethane, propane, and butanes, and varying proportions of other gases such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, etc. When this natural gas is found in a remote location, its value may be so low, because of difficulties of transportation to a point of use, that it is simply flared off to dispose of it. If it could be converted into a transportable form, however, the gas might become economically useful.
One possible use for natural gas is to convert it to methanol, which is liquid and therefore more easily transportable. This may be accomplished by conversion of the natural gas to synthesis gas (carbon monoxide and hydrogen) followed by a catalytic reaction between the hydrogen and carbon monoxide to produce methanol.
It is desirable, therefore, to develop methods for the production of synthesis gas from methane (and other lower hydrocarbons). A presently known process is steam reforming, according to the equation: EQU CH.sub.4 +H.sub.2 O.revreaction.CO+3H.sub.2
Other processes, producing different ratios of hydrogen to carbon monoxide, are also known. A process producing a ratio of carbon monoxide to hydrogen near 1:2, the stoichiometric ratio for methanol synthesis, is desirable, and it is also desirable that the process should minimize the production of carbon dioxide and water.